Rise and Take Flight
by GamiKoide1437
Summary: The Inter High, their dreams of progressing in that tournament ended in the prelims. In Tokyo Seirin High School suffered a devastating blow from Touou Academy in basketball. In Miyagi Karasuno High School was crushed by Aoba Johsai High School in their final set in volleyball. The Rising Star of Miracles and The Flightless Crows clash. A joint training camp helps them rise & fly.
1. Chapter 1

Day 0: Arrival

"Everyone gather around," said the volleyball club adviser Mr. Takeda, the team gathered and listened intently at his announcements. "We've been invited to a joint training camp between six different schools excelling in volleyball and six in basketball. It will be held in Tokyo for one month. I will hand out your permits later and don't you dare try to leave your homework while there," he finished as four of the boys avoided his gaze.

It was silent until an orange haired boy decided to break it. "T-Tokyo...Nekoma... We get to see Nekoma!" he said a bright smile on his face and his eyes sparkling. "Hey Kageyama we get to see them again!" he added his eyes retaining their sparkle. "At least calm down a notch dumbass Hinata!" the raven haired boy retorted. "Is dumbass seriously the only word in your vocabulary?" Their captain asked. A certain boy smirked. "Who knew the 'King' is actually as dumb as he can be," a tick marked appeared on Kageyama's forehead. "Shut up Tsukishima!" he shortly replied in a huff.

Meanwhile, in the distance…

"Is it fine with you though?" The vice-captain asked. "Fine by me as long as I don't see anyone from the Generation of Pains in the neck," their assistant coach, a first year replied. "Oh and before I forget we leave at Saturday at 12am... You have exactly 6 hours to pack your bags, now all of you are dismissed," their coach announced as all of them almost bolted out of the gym.

Seirin High School  
"Everyone we've been invited to a joint training camp between six different schools excelling in volleyball and six in basketball. It will be held at Kagetenshi gym for one month. Oh and be prepared because we might encounter at least one member from the Generation of Miracles. So be here at 6 am sharp tomorrow." Their coach, a second year announced. "Um guys?" a teal haired boy muttered raising his hand. "O-Oi please don't try scaring us Kuroko" Their tall red haired ace commented looking over the boys' shoulder. "My sister is coming as well" he replied showing them his phone. "You have a sister?" The captain asked. "Yes he has, she was going to come here but she relocated," the manager, a first year announced. "Well will you be fine?" A tall brown haired player asked. "Of course senior, as long as I don't see a certain blond there," she replied.

Meanwhile with the siblings

To: Migami  
Fr: Tetsuya  
I think we'll end up in the same camp.

To: Tetsuya  
Fr: Migami  
That's great I miss you brother. Well see you tomorrow.

To: Migami  
Fr: Tetsuya  
See you tomorrow as well.

The boy closed his phone and so did his sister.

Saturday at 12:00 am…  
Karasuno High School  
"Seriously I need some sleep." Hinata stretched his arms. "Just sleep in the bus...You better have brought your homework unless you want hell to unfold," their assistant coach had a rather murderous aura surrounding her.

"Anyways Migami why do you have a gun?" the younger manager asked pointing to the gun holder in her belt. "Oh this is for safety measures. It's only a pellet gun but if you aim it correctly at a person's pressure points you can disable them with ease," she replied. "But why did you even bring something like that in the first place?" The raven haired setter inquired. "Believe me I need this incase I run into a bunch of rainbow haired idiots," she replied. "Are you talking about the Generation of Miracles?" The team's libero asked. "Please don't mention them Senior Nishinoya. Those people are seriously a pain in the ass" she mumbled. "You show much resentment towards them," Tsukishima stated with a smug look. "Something happened in our middle school days. Please let the topic go." "And what if I don't?" "Then you get the first pellet Tsukishima," she answered sternly. They made their way into the bus and most of them ended up falling asleep.

"Hey Kageyama can you do me a favor?" the girl whispered to her seatmate. "What do you need help with? Spiking? Serving? Do you need some tosses?" The raven haired boy inquired. "No, nothing like that rather it's..." she whispered her request causing the usually collected setter to blush. "Are you kidding? You better be kidding." He says trying to hide his reddened cheeks. "I'm completely serious. It's because of the idiots. I'm afraid that a pellet gun will only keep them at bay." she mumbles. "Fine but if 'you-know-what' happens our deal is done." The girl gave him a thankful smile before falling asleep soon enough.

Kageyama was still awake though, preoccupied with his thoughts. The girl's request was still bothering him after all. 'Why would she ask me? I mean she could've asked the dumbass...' he glanced towards his partner who was asleep beside Yachi. Yachi's head rested on his shoulder while Hinata held her close. Kageyama shook his head. 'Of course, my partner is smitten with Yachi and probably vice versa. If this affects his play then he won't hear the end of it from me,' he sighed then looked at Tsukishima; remembering his and Migami's exchange earlier. The setter snickered. 'Tsukishima gets on her nerves and he's an asshole, Yamaguchi follows Tsukishima around too much. There's always the seniors though,' he checked his wristwatch, it was 3 am. He should get some rest. Pushing his thoughts out of his mind he drifted off.

A few hours later they were soon jolted awake by the voice of their coach. "Everyone get up we're here" he shouted through the bus' microphone. They took all their belongings and exited the bus. "I feel sick," Hinata mumbled as his hand flew to his mouth. Migami handed him a plastic bag. Hinata mumbled a short thank you before throwing up, Yachi patting his back.

Once they stepped out they realized they were the first ones to arrive. There standing in front of the gym was a middle aged man with black hair and blue eyes. Migami's face lit up when she recognized him. "Dad!" she ran up to him enveloping him in a hug. "Nice to see you too Migami," he replied with a small smile.

Soon enough a team sporting jackets with a red, white, and black combination; imprinted in bold red letter was the team's name, Seirin. The black haired girl spotted a familiar teal haired boy amongst them. She ran up to him enveloping him in a hug. In the background a dark aura surrounded the other first years from Seirin. 'Die Kuroko' they thought in unison.

"Hello..Guys this is my sister Migami," he introduced in a monotone voice. "Hi! This is my brother Tetsuya" she responded cheerfully. "Wait are you two really siblings?" the red haired ace of Seirin asked. "Yes/Yup" the two replied. 'They're hardly alike.' Both Seirin and Karasuno sweat-dropped.

"It seems like we aren't the first to arrive. There goes our punctuality." "Punctuality is an important essence of a team. Do not lack it." A commanding voice Seirin and Migami knew all too well. White jackets with blue and black accents came into view. "Oh no...Please don't be him." Migami quickly scrambled back to Karasuno's team. Her left hand clutched the pellet gun while she clung onto Kageyama's arm.

"What are you doing here Seijuurou?" Seirin's manager glared at the crimson haired boy. "We were invited to this training camp Hazumi," he replied nonchalantly. "Furthermore, nice to see you again Migami, Tetsuya." "Nice to see you too Akashi," Kuroko replied while his sister kept silent. The teams from Seirin, Rakuzan and Karasuno felt the building tension. Mr. Kuroko decided to intervene. "Now, now since everyone knows each other why don't we go inside and relax while waiting for the other schools to arrive," he announces leading everyone inside.

Soon enough the other teams arrive, giving Migami and Hazumi reasons to flinch. Migami never leaving Kageyama's side and Hazumi staying near Kuroko. Also, one team captain has been pissing off Kageyama the moment he arrived.

"Now welcome to Kagetenshi Gym. I am Taisuke Kuroko, Migami and Tetsuya's father, the manager in this gym. So let me see if everyone is present. Basketball teams first," he began calling the name of each team.  
"Kaijo High School" The Blue Elites

"Shuutoku High School" The King of Veterans

"Touou Academy" The Newly Crowned Tyrants

"Yosen High School" The Shield of Aegis

"Rakuzan High School" The Reigning Emperors  
"And finally Seirin High School" The Rising Star of Miracles  
"Now the volleyball teams."  
"Aoba Johsai High School" The Prince of Veterans  
"Shiratorizawa Academy" The Soaring Eagles  
"Date Tech High School" The Iron Wall  
"Fukurodani Academy" The King of the Skies  
"Nekoma High School" The Red Watchmen  
"And last but not the least Karasuno High School" The Flightless Crows

"Now I hope all of you will get along and no one should dare to try anything inappropriate. I also expect all of you to abide by the rules, now enjoy you're stay."

The teenagers were left to their own devices. Soon enough each of them headed to their assigned rooms; while some of them being cautious of their surroundings.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 0: Introductions

Later in the halls  
"Tobio!" a brunette called causing the raven haired setter to scowl. "Oikawa" he growled as the girl beside him kept a passive face. "Well, well, well who's this pretty girl?" Oikawa stated with a charming smile or rather a flirtatious one while approaching her. Migami stilled as she was reminded by a certain blond model. Quickly she drew her gun from its holster and the muzzle was pressed against the brunette's chest. "Take one more step and you won't be able to practice tomorrow," she threatened. "O-Oi c-calm down a notch," he said backing away. "I'm sorry sir but you reminded me of a certain blond idiot who I would happily give a hellish training regimen to." She placed the gun back in its holster. "But why do you even have a gun...And what are you doing with Tobio?" he asked. "It's a pellet gun and why she has it is none of your business. And she's with me because..." Kageyama trailed off as a blush coated his cheeks. 'T-Tobio is b-blushing...Well this is odd?' "Because?" "B-Because...s-she's ... err m-my g-girlfriend." Cue Oikawa's shocked expression while pointing between the two. "H-How?" He managed to say. "He asked me out, I agreed and now we're dating," she replied. The brunette sighed then left the two.

Someone over heard them as he exited the bathroom. 'She replaced you.' A boy with heterochromatic eyes told his crimson eyed counterpart. 'It seems so. It was because of you though.' The crimson eyed boy replied. 'She was useless, a distraction. She was a hindrance to victory.' The first boy stated; his counterpart smiled bitterly. 'Migami was never a hindrance; she's the girl I love with all my heart.' He replied. The other boy huffed.

Rakuzan's captain gazed out the gym window parallel to the bathroom door. "That girl is a useless pawn." He whispered to himself.

"Akashi, the coach is looking for you." The said boy turned to the direction where the voice came from. "Of course, tell the coach that I shall arrive within five minutes, Haruna." The black haired girl nodded soon disappearing within the gym halls.

"Boys!" Karasuno's coach, Keishin Ukai called. "And girls" he added shooting the two managers and the assistant coach an apologetic smile. "All of you gather in the main gym. Sawamura, Sugawara, Shimizu, Yachi, Migami come with me. We have a meeting to attend." He left along with the five high school students.

The teams, minus the captains, vice-captains, managers, coaches, assistant coaches, and club advisors were all gathered in one area. For the volleyball teams it was light and cheery unless you count the intimidating aura that came from Shiratorizawa. With the basketball teams though, despite the absence of their former captain the tension coming from the Generation of Miracles' and Kagami was enough to make a certain orange haired boy stay as far away from them as possible.

Karasuno's ultimate decoy, Shouyou Hinata was seated next to Nekoma's setter, Kenma Kozume on the gym floor. Nekoma and Fukurodani were quietly chatting. Date Tech was busy with keeping their new setter in check. And Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai seemingly entered their own glaring competition adding to the tension created by the former team mates from Teiko. The four prodigies were unusually quiet and so was Seirin's ace. The phantom sixth man of Seirin sighed as he hand-chopped Kagami's head. "What the heck was that for you bastard Kuroko?" he shouted gaining the attention of all twelve teams. He grabbed Kuroko's shirt collar and was about to shout at him again when a familiar sound reached his ears. "There you are Nigou." The teal haired boy stated as he picked up the Husky. Kagami suddenly disappeared, only to be found near Kaijo. And so begins Kuroko and Kagami running around the gym.

Meanwhile in the meeting…

The tension in the meeting was way worse than the one in the gym. The coaches of Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa were seated next to each other. They were basically releasing a deadly aura directed at each other. The coaches of Fukurodani and Nekoma along with Karasuno's adviser were chatting freely though.

With the students, Fukurodani's captain, Koutarou Bokuto and Nekoma's, Tetsurou Kuroo managed to drag Karasuno's captain, Daichi Sawamura into a conversation. And their topic ended up being about their setters. "Whoa that's amazing. One of your setters is the King of the Upper Court!" Bokuto stated his eyes sparkling. "U-Um Bokuto, please don't call Kageyama 'King' he hates it." Sawamura replied calmly. "But it's such a cool name, meanwhile I'm stuck with Akaashi." He gestured to the black haired vice-captain, Keiji Akaashi who was talking to a fellow vice-captain and setter, Koushi Sugawara. "So how is being the vice-captain of Fukurodani like?" the silver haired boy asked. "Bokuto can be a pain. Sometimes we have to handle things on our own." Sugawara chuckled at the words of his fellow setter. "Well our freak duo often fight, our libero and wing spiker try to hit on girls, our ace is quite soft, the first year middle blocker, Tsukishima has character issues. Our team is basically the definition of crazy, the kind that I and Daichi put up with." The younger setter sympathized with Sugawara.

If looks could kill though then Ushijima would've been dead by now thanks to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The two boys had been glaring at Shiratorizawa's captain for a couple of minutes now.

Their tension though was only about a quarter compared to the one that emitted from the basketball teams and Karasuno's assistant coach. The basketball team coaches being former team mates and the daughter of a former team mates were having a rater lively chat. Hazumi was avoiding her brother and chatted with Migami who was also avoiding Akashi. Akashi was conversing with their manager, Haruna Tsubasa while his gaze was fixated on his sister and one of Teiko's former managers.

A loud crash was heard and two shouts "KUROKO YOU BASTARD!" "HINATA YOU DUMBASS!" the representatives of Seirin and Karasuno sighed. "Bakagami" their coach Riko Aida muttered. "Bakageyama" Migami said under her breath. The coaches chuckled breaking the tension among them and the students. Ah young ones.

Meanwhile back in the gym was utter chaos. Kagami and Kageyama were trying to outrun Kuroko and Hinata who were chasing them with Nigou.

A couple of minute earlier…

Kuroko was chasing Kagami and were nearing Karasuno's team when Kageyama started to fidget. "Eh! What's wrong with you Kageyama?" Hinata asked following the setter's gaze which was directed towards the dog. Hinata's eyes gained a mischievous glint as he walked towards Migami's brother. "You're Migami's brother right?" he asked Kuroko nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tetsuya Kuroko" the tealette introduced himself. "I'm Shouyou Hinata, Migami's team mate." Hinata responded. Nigou suddenly leapt out of Kuroko's arms and into Hinata's. He affectionately licked the boy's cheek. "Nigou seems to like you Hinata." Kuroko stated. "Guys look isn't he cute?" Hinata showed the puppy to the rest of the players in Karasuno. Kageyama stiffened and slowly backed away. Hinata found out that Kageyama was quite uncomfortable with dogs and decided to chase him with Nigou. As well as Kuroko who was chasing Kagami. "KUROKO YOU BASTARD!" "HINATA YOU DUMBASS!" the two shouted trying to escape their partners and the so called furry monster, Nigou.


	3. Author's Note 1

So...let's go through a few things...

Firstly I do not own KnB or Haikyu and their characters.

Second, I know that I've been gone for a month...school hasn't been friendly to me.

Third, summer's coming and I'll be back with some new chapters...

That's it for now though...

Thanks for the support :)

PS: helpful criticism is appreciated, I'm a journalist at school and it helps me a lot...just don't murder me please I'm still new at writing.


	4. Chapter 3

**PS: Sorry this is so late**

Day 0: Meeting

As the chaos in the gym ensued, the tensing atmosphere in the meeting remained. Most of the vice-captains shook their heads at the antics of their captains. Aoba Johsai's vice-captain, Hajime Iwaizumi despite his similar rivalry towards Shiratorizawa's captain, Wakatoshi Ushijima, slapped his captain's back. The captain of Aoba Johsai, Tooru Oikawa was being even more embarrassing than usual. He kept sending childish insults towards the Ushijima, his long-time rival.

Meanwhile the second year vice-captain of Fukurodani sighed as his captain was starting to become a pain, for him and almost everyone present. Bokuto had been trying and epically failing to break the tension between the basketball teams.

A rather audible slap was heard and all heads turn towards Iwaizumi and Oikawa. "What was that for Iwa?" The boy complained. "Dumbass you're embarrassing us" Iwaizumi replied. "It would have been fine if Ushiwaka wasn't here." He huffed. Ushijima looked at him sternly "You still would have been better off with us in Shiratorizawa than where you are now." His statement hit a nerve and a murderous aura surrounded them. "Well then if you wanted a genius setter you could've recruited Tobio." Oikawa retorted. "We don't need a brainless setter" that struck more than one nerve. Shimizu and Sugawara had to restrain Sawamura, Coach Ukai was being held back by Mr. Takeda, Iwaizumi had to fasten his grip on a raging Oikawa, and Yachi was trying to calm down a silently fuming Migami.

"You cocky little brat" Ukai growled successfully gathering himself. "What right do you have to look down on an opponent?" a fuming Sawamura asked. "Go ahead and insult Tobio, but don't you dare call my junior a brainless setter" Oikawa's eyes flared. Despite the tension they heard a chuckle. They turned to see Migami relatively calm yet emitting an intimidating aura equivalent to that of an empress. She took slow steps until she was directly in front of Ushijima.

"You're Wakatoshi Ushijima, third year, captain and ace of the volleyball club at Shiratorizawa Academy right?" she asked boldly looking into his eyes. "Yes, and who may you be?" she placed her hand on her hips as a creepy look graced her features. "Hinata told me that he met you a while back, also that you called Seijoh infertile soil. If Aoba Johsai, a powerhouse, is like that then what are we concrete?" she stated bluntly, a lopsided smile on her lips. "Don't get too cocky first year girl," the captain retorted. He soon found a gun directed at his chest. "Don't look down on us; the one who's higher suffers the greatest fall. You're lucky this is a pellet gun and not the real thing. My name is Migami Kuroko. Also you shouldn't have called Kageyama brainless in front of his girlfriend."

-PROCESSING HER WORDS-

"WHAT!?" her current team mates shouted except for Sugawara. 'Something seems off' he thought glancing at the girl. Being the vice-captain and the team's so-called mother, Sugawara could tell that she was either keeping her cool or basically bluffing. Migami locked eyes with him and her eyes widened a fraction but it was unnoticed by the ones still processing her words. Sugawara sighed eyeing her before raising his hand to his mouth; it resembled a hand signal that meant 'We'll talk later'. The black haired girl could only nod.

The tensed and confused atmosphere was broken when the gym manager entered. "Hello and what is with this rudeness...and explain why some of you staring at my daughter." he began cheerful but suddenly went into over-protective father mode. "Um dad just leave them be." Migami shivered at her father's rare but deadly aura. He turned to her and mustered a stern look. "And I take my eyes off of you for barely three months and you already have a boyfriend," He stated, the girl instantly stilled. "I'll explain later." "Then shall we proceed?" Taisuke stated and they began the meeting.

Almost an hour later…

"Ah that sure was stressful." Sawamura muttered. "At least you aren't as restless as some of the other captains and vice-captains." Sugawara added, cringing at the hell…err meeting that they went through.

FLASHBACK…

"The first thing is while all of you are in this training camp all of you must act civil towards each other." The gym manager announced. At his first rule some captains and vice-captains, namely Oikawa and Iwaizumi started muttering profanities under their breath. Migami noticed this and let out a small smile.

"Second, things that are quite inappropriate are not allowed. Boys if I see one gravure magazine expect that you will receive one day of going through my daughter's special regimen." They looked at the said girl who smiled innocently. "For the basketball players you'll receive one of my old regimens from my days as Teiko's assistant manager. For the volleyball players you might get a taste of what hell Tsukishima faces when he gets too out of line." At her words her captain sweat dropped. Knowing what hell Tsukishima faced once, Yachi paled as well as Sugawara. No one should go through that since Tsukishima was practically lifeless once he finished it. Seeing the looks from the three other members of Karasuno, some of them gulped. How can the most innocent looking girl be such a cunning devil?

"Third, have fun." He stated earning some shocked looks from the teams. "Now onto sleeping arrangements, due to the limited number of rooms two teams will share a room. But don't worry each room has a capacity of 30 persons. Now, room 1 Seirin and Kaijou; room 2 Touou and Yosen; room 3 Rakuzan and Shuutoku; room 4 Date Tech and Shiratorizawa; room 5 Nekoma and Fukurodani; and room 6 Aoba Johsai and Karasuno. Any complaints?" no one raised their hands so he proceeded with other matters.

The captain of Date Tech could only sigh, good luck to them having to share a room with their region's powerhouse and undefeated champions. Good luck to the basketball captains as well since two members of the Generation of Miracles stuck in a room together equals chaos.

Present Time…

"Kageyama would definitely loathe having to share a room with 'The Great King' for an entire month," Sugawara muttered. "Speaking of him; I never recalled him and you dating or even acting close during practice. Kindly explain Migami." Sawamura stated to which the girl nodded. "I'll explain later…to everyone in fact." She responded.

When they all entered the gym where it was rather lively Migami cracked a smile. The teams were getting along chatting freely. And to Kageyama and Kagami's misery they were still escaping from Nigou. But that all changed when the other captains entered. The atmosphere was tense once more and she frowned. She knew that it rooted from the rivalries between them and she could only wish that outside their respective courts they would actually get along.


	5. Chapter 4

Day 0: Night

After entering the gym, the captains approached their respective teams —each of them spreading the rules that were laid out by the gym manager. Multiple groans were heard and it was probably because of the second rule and the part that they have to all get along or at least act civil towards their rivals.

The youngest Kuroko smirked, the sleeping arrangements were revealed—not everyone was fond of them. Most found it irritating that one, they had to bunk with their supposed enemies for a month, two, when there are murderous thoughts between players, chaos is bound to ensue.

Back in his office, Taisuke Kuroko groaned. Was this camp even a good idea? He shook his head. He's doing this for them, both of them. He'll just let things unfold for now. He pinched the bridge of his nose; if this didn't work then he'll be damned.

Soon enough it was dinner time. The mess hall had a high ceiling and four long tables. Their dinner was delicious, courtesy of the managers and coaches (Touou's manager, Satsuki Momoi and Seirin's coach, Riko Aida excluded). The managers and coaches ate in a separate room. It was peaceful until one player decided to resort to a very childish action.

Technically, food fights are supposed to happen between elementary students, not high school students who are supposed to be mature enough not to resort to such childish tactics due to rivalries. Therefore, a certain captain shouldn't have thrown a potato towards his former junior who dodged the projectile which ended up hitting his team mate and partner. The orange haired middle blocker retaliated by throwing an apple slice, the raven haired setter dodged it. The apple slice ended up hitting the back of Nekoma's setter who shook his head and resumed eating.

Oikawa once again threw a potato at Kageyama who was distracted by his food and was hit square in the face. Kageyama sent a piece of apple pie but Oikawa ducked and it hit the person behind him, Tsukishima.

The blond boy turned to him with a menacing aura and a neutral expression. He was obviously pissed. Deciding to take revenge instead of acting mature, Tsukishima threw a carrot stick but missed Kageyama; it ended up hitting Kagami. Seirin's ace turned to face him with shadowed eyes muttering the word bastard. Thus a food war began between the teams. And it was utter chaos.

The mature ones decided to stay out of it. "Ennoshita, do you mind calling coach or Migami?" Sawamura told the second year. Said boy exited the mess hall to get the coaches.

In a separate room, the managers, advisers, and coaches were peacefully having dinner. They started hearing crashes coming from the direction of the mess hall.

"I have a feeling that someone resorted to a very childish tactic because of the rivalries between the teams," Hazumi Akashi, Seirin's manager thought aloud. The coaches and advisers had various reactions (sighs of exasperation, groans, and shaking heads).

It was silent once more until a knock on the door was heard. Sir Takeda opened the door. "Ennoshita, what is it?" "Food fights in the mess hall, Sir Takeda."

The man sighed and faced the other people in the room. "Go and get cleaned up, we'll handle this." The second year left and the adviser faced the others.

"Teenagers will always be teenagers. It seems that a food fight occurred." In less than a second, only the coaches were still seated in the room. The door slammed with a soft thud. "Ah young ones," said the coach of Nekoma.

"Say Aida why aren't you going there?" "Oh I have confidence that only Kagami will join them. They all know what will happen if they act childishly in this training camp." Seirin's coach had a delighted aura surrounding her.

As the so-called authorities in the camp made their way towards the mess hall, the chaos continued. Loud crashes and splats echoed in the hallways.

"Seems like chaos to me," Hazumi muttered. Migami rolled her eyes, taking long strides to reach the mess hall faster.

Once she was at the door she knocked three times. As the door was opening, she side stepped, avoiding the potato that flew through the door. A head poked out of the door frame. The orange haired boy paled as he saw Migami with an emotionless expression. The girl shook her head as she raised her right hand, which held her pellet gun, into the air. Hinata knew what was coming so he placed both hands on his ears. She pulled the trigger, a warning shot; this unnerved the players as their heads all turned towards the entrance. They shivered as they saw the girl who held a gun with a deadpan expression.

"I want this place spotless in less than ten minutes or you'll be glad if the grim reaper comes for you tomorrow at practice. NOW MOVE IT BOYS!" they all couldn't help but think that she was akin to an empress at those moments. Even the boys from Karasuno were a little shaken by her authoritative tone; it was entirely different from the one she uses with Tsukishima.

For the Teiko graduates though, it was a tone they knew all too well. It was the tone that could match that of the emperor's. Only it was twice as threatening since no one would expect that tone from the composed shadow's sister.

The boys rushed to get cleaning materials as the girl shouted one last phrase before she left the mess hall: "Captains, meeting first thing in the morning to discuss punishments for the mess your teams created tonight!"

The team captains could only sigh. After seeing her literally point that gun at Ushijima during the meeting and seeing her shot at the ceiling; they already knew that she was capable of a lot of things. But a certain captain was dragged off by Iwaizumi to berate him for throwing the potato at Kageyama that started the whole fiasco.

After a long day of introductions, meetings, shenanigans, and keeping other players from murdering each other with a volleyball or basketball; finally rest…or so they thought.

"Oi Kageyama, that's my futon!"

"It's mine, you dumbass…and Oikawa what are you doing here?"

"Mean, Karasuno and Seijoh are sharing rooms." The chaos had just begun.

"OI WOULD YOU THREE SHUT UP!" the voices of an angered Iwaizumi and Sawamura boomed. The three looked at each other before setting up their futons and dashing under the covers.

Soon enough everyone was asleep except for a certain vice-captain and assistant coach.

"Migami everyone's asleep we can talk," Sugawara whispered from her left. She nodded as they headed towards their room's terrace.

"Senior Sugawara, you know don't you?" The setter nodded. "It was an obvious bluff but they didn't know you like we do so they let it slide. When it comes to our juniors nothing gets past me and Daichi; we even picked up on Hinata and Yachi," the setter chuckled. The black haired girl sighed. "Yeah, our relationship is only a façade. It's actually to keep a bunch of rainbow haired idiots away from me." Sugawara listened intently.

"By the way what happened to you in junior high?" the girl looked up at the stars.

"Well you see it's quite complicated Senior." He looked at her knowingly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Besides it can't be worse than Kageyama's 'King of the Court' days." He patted her head.

"Believe me it's worse than that," she muttered adding, "Everything's fresh in my memory but I'd rather not talk about it…it's still too painful."

"You should get some rest if you're going to torture the lot of us in the morning."

"You go on ahead, I'll come in later. Goodnight Senior." Sugawara looked up to the stars and muttered out of Migami's earshot: "Kageyama take care of her even if it's only a fake relationship." The boy returned to their room after that.

Migami's eyes remained on the stars that littered the sky and the different constellations they formed. One particular constellation caught her eye; a memory resurfaced in her mind.

Meanwhile a few terraces away stood a figure with crimson hair. Guilt and jealousy were visible in his mismatched eyes. He shook his head as he stared up at the stars. A familiar constellation caught his eye. And just like Migami, he relived the same memory as her. A memory from when they were second years in Teiko Middle School.

 _Two figures were at Teiko's rooftop star gazing._

" _And that one is Draco. Dragons are quite majestic creatures aren't they?" "Sure they are, also they would protect their kin even if it meant endangering themselves."_

 _He faced her as heat slowly rose to his cheeks._

" _H-hey they say a dragon's fire never burns out. So here…just like a dragon's flame my love for you will never extinguish." He placed a red pendant around her neck._

" _That was quite cheesy but still romantic," she giggled as they continued to watch the stars._

The red haired boy blinked, once, twice, thrice yet still saw the constellation that reminded him of that night. Akashi redirected his gaze to his left; teal eyes clashed with red and gold. Migami smiled at him, albeit it didn't reach her eyes. He could tell that it was fake or rather sad. If his other self would've made an appearance he swore that his other self would apologize in an instant.

" _You know you want to apologize as well,"_ his crimson eyed counterpart nagged in his mind. _"Shut up_!" he replied. His two selves began to bicker. And as per usual, the heterochromatic boy remained on the surface, his counterpart remaining in the depths of his mind.

Migami mumbled a soft 'goodnight' to which Akashi responded with a nod. He watched her return to her team's room, disappearing from his line of sight. The boy stifled a yawn —it was time for him to retire to bed as well. He glanced at the constellation one more time before tearing his gaze from it for the final time that night.

As he lay down he couldn't help but think why was his crimson eyed counterpart very smitten with his former teammates' sister?


	6. Author's Note 2

Once again sorry for the late update. Fair warning: slow updates ahead. School is back in session on June 5 for me and I have to focus or my parents will have my head. I'll try to update as often as possible. Bye for now :).


End file.
